Configuration
name: Vietnamese General add: Thêm apply: Chấp nhận cancel: Hủy bỏ clear: Làm sạch close: Tắt continue: Tiếp tục copy: Sao chép delete: Xóa error: Lỗi exit: Tắt minimizewindow: Thu nhỏ no: Không ok: OK remove: Di chuyển rename: Đổi tên restorewindow: Phục hồi save: Lưu selectfile: Duyệt... yes: Đồng ý agf: Hoàn tác sửa đổi thiện chí này với lý do import: Nhập từ cấu hình toàn hệ thống Edit types edittype-blocknote: Thông báo cấm edittype-deletenote: Thông báo yêu cầu xóa edittype-deletetag: Gắn thẻ thảo luận xóa trang edittype-deletereq: Các sửa đổi thảo luận xóa trang khác edittype-manual: Tài liệu sửa đổi edittype-message: Thông điệp đến người dùng edittype-note: Thông báo khác edittype-prodtag: Gắn thẻ yêu cầu xóa edittype-protectreq: Yêu cầu khóa trang edittype-report: Phản hồi edittype-revert: Hoàn tác edittype-speedytag: Gắn thẻ xóa nhanh edittype-tag: Các thẻ khác edittype-warning: Cảnh báo About form about-contributors: Phát triển viên: Block form block-title: Cấm {0} block-reason: Lý do: block-duration: Thời hạn: block-message: Nhắn tin vào trang thảo luận: block-anononly: Chỉ cấm thành viên vô danh block-creation: Cấm mở tài khoản block-autoblock: Cho phép tự động cấm block-email: Cấm gửi e-mail block-usertalk: Thảo luận block-usercontribs: Đóng góp block-blockloglabel: Nhật trình cấm: block-warnloglabel: Cảnh báo: block-sharedipwarning: Chú ý: {0} được đánh dấu là địa chỉ IP dùng chung hay IP động. block-sensitivewarning: Địa chỉ IP này bị đưa vào danh sách 'nhạy cảm' vì lý do sau:\n\n {0}\n\nVẫn tiếp tục? block-rangeblockwarning: {0} đã bị ảnh hưởng từ việc cấm trên dãy IP {1}.\nTác vụ cấm này sẽ làm đè lên ảnh hưởng từ cấm dãy IP này. Tiếp tục? Closing form closing-whitelist: Đang cập nhật danh sách trắng người dùng... closing-config: Đang cập nhật trang con cấu hình... Configuration form config-summ: Tùy chỉnh mô tả tác vụ hoàn tác như bản mẫu config-title: Tùy chỉnh config-rememberme: Nhớ tên đăng nhập của tôi config-rememberpassword: Nhớ mật khẩu của tôi config-autowhitelist: Tự động chạy danh sách trắng người dùng config-openinbrowser: Mở liên kết duyệt trang này trong cửa sổ trình duyệt mới config-shownewedits: Hiện các sửa đổi mới khi được thực hiện trong trang được chọn config-preloads: Cho phép tải trước khi so sánh sửa đổi config-ircmode: Sử dụng IRC feed đối với các thay đổi gần đây nếu có thể config-ircport: Cổng IRC config-difffontsize: Cỡ chữ so sánh config-logfile: Tập tin nhật trình config-viewlocalconfig: Xem thư mục cấu hình địa phương config-trayicon: Hiện khay biểu tượng config-startupmessage: Hiện thông điệp khi khởi động config-showlog: Hiện nhật trình config-showqueue: Hiện hàng đợi sửa đổi config-rightalignqueue: Hiện hàng đợi ở bên phải cửa sổ config-showtooltips: Hiện chú thích công cụ trong trình đơn config-shownewmessages: Hiện thanh thông điệp mới config-shortcutlist: Các phím tắt config-shortcutaction: Tác vụ config-shortcut: Phím tắt config-changeshortcut: Sửa phím tắt thành {0} config-noshortcut: Không config-defaults: Mặc định config-minor: Đánh dấu là sửa đổi nhỏ config-watchlist: Thêm vào danh sách theo dõi config-defaultsummary: Tóm lược mặc định cho tài liệu sửa đổi config-undosummary: Tóm lược khi hoàn tác sửa đổi config-confirmmultiple: Xác nhận các sửa đổi được thực hiện bởi cùng một người dùng config-confirmsame: Xác nhận các sửa đổi được thực hiện bởi người dùng này đã hoàn tác config-confirmselfrevert: Xác nhận tự thực hiện sửa đổi (ngoại trừ lùi lại) config-confirmwarned: Xác nhận sửa đổi được thiện hiện bởi một người dùng đã bị cảnh báo config-confirmrange: Xác nhận sửa đổi bị hoàn tác này do thành viên vô danh trong dãy IP /16 thực hiện config-confirmpage: Xác nhận bỏ qua các trang config-autoadvance: Sau khi hoàn tác, chuyển đến sửa đổi tiếp theo trong hàng đợi config-userollback: Dùng chức năng lùi sửa nếu có thể config-revertsummaries: Tóm lược khi hoàn tác có sẵn trong menu config-clearsummaries: Tóm lược viết tay được nhớ xuyên suốt phiên làm việc; nhấp chuột để làm sạch config-reportlinkexamples: Bao gồm liên kết đến trường hợp phá hoại trong phản hồi config-extendreports: Mở rộng phản hồi sau khi tiếp tục có phá hoại config-autoreportgroup: Tự động phản hồi config-autoreport: Cảnh báo người dùng bằng thông báo cảnh cáo cuối cùng config-reportnone: Không làm gì config-reportprompt: Nhắc nhở phản hồi config-reportauto: Vấn đề tự động phản hồi config-templates: Thông điệp bản mẫu người dùng config-templatetext: Hiện chữ config-template: Bản mẫu config-highlightgroup: Cú pháp nổi màu config-useadminfunctions: Dùng chức năng bảo quản viên nếu có thể config-promptforblock: Nhắc nhở sẽ bị cấm nếu thành viên bị cảnh báo nhận cảnh cáo cuối cùng config-blockreason: Lý do cấm mặc định config-blocktime: Thời hạn cấm mặc định là config-blocktimeanon: thành viên vô danh config-blocktimereg: thành viên đã đăng ký config-summaryprompt: Nhập tóm lược config-history: Tải xuống toàn bộ lịch sử của tất cả các bài viết config-defaultsprompt: Phục hồi mặc định? config-logbrowsetitle: Nhật trình vị trí tập tin config-shortcutconflict: Phím tắt '{0}' xung đột với các phím tắt hiện có là '{1}'. Delete form delete-title: Xóa {0} delete-reason: Lý do: delete-deletionlog: Nhật trình xóa: delete-rem-talk: Thảo luận về việc xóa trang delete-notify: Báo cho người viết trang biết Edit form edit-title: Đang sửa {0} edit-summary: Tóm lược: edit-minor: Sửa đổi nhỏ edit-watch: Theo dõi trang này edit-page: Trang edit-edit: Sửa edit-view: Xem edit-page-savetofile: Lưu tập tin... edit-page-save: Lưu edit-page-cancel: Hủy bỏ edit-edit-undo: Lùi lại edit-edit-redo: Làm lại edit-edit-cut: Cắt edit-edit-copy: Sao chép edit-edit-paste: Dán edit-edit-delete: Xóa edit-edit-selectall: Chọn tất cả edit-edit-find: Tìm edit-view-syntax: Cú pháp màu edit-matchcase: Trường hợp phù hợp edit-find: Tìm: edit-replace: Thay thế: edit-findnext: Kế tiếp edit-findprevious: Trước đó edit-replaceall: Thay toàn bộ edit-edittab: Sửa đổi edit-previewtab: Xem trước edit-changestab: Các thay đổi edit-searchnotfound: Không thể tìm thấy cụm từ edit-searchwrapstart: Đã xuống cuối trang, quay trở lên trên edit-searchwrapend: Đã lên đầu trang, quay trở xuống dưới E-mail form email-title: E-mail {0} email-subject: Đề tài: email-message: Thông điệp: email-ccme: Gửi cho tôi bản sao của e-mail này email-send: Gửi IRC feed irc-connected: Kết nối với các feed IRC thay đổi gần đây irc-connecting: Đang cố gắng kết nối với các feed IRC thay đổi gần đây; có thể mất một vài phút... irc-disconnected: Mất kết nối với các feed IRC thay đổi gần đây; đang tái kết nối... irc-nochannel: Kênh IRC {0} không thể tìm thấy; sử dụng truy vấn API chậm hơn để thay thế irc-error: Không thể kết nối với các feed IRC thay đổi gần đây. Sử dụng truy vấn API chậm hơn để thay thế List form list-actions: Tác vụ và Bộ lọc... list-browsetitle: Thêm tập tin văn bản vào danh sách list-combine: Hợp nhất list-copyto: Sao chép sang: list-count: {0} mục list-deleteconfirm: Xóa danh sách '{0}'? list-duplicatename: Một danh sách với tên '{0}' đã tồn tại. Hãy chọn tên khác. list-intersect: Giao nhau list-limit: Lên đến: list-listempty: Không có mục nào trong danh sách\nNhập vào một nguồn và nhấn "Thêm" list-nolists: Không có danh sách xác định\nNhấn "Thêm" để tạo một danh sách list-query-cancelled: Đã hủy bỏ. list-query-fail: Truy vấn thất bại. list-query-noresults: Truy vấn không có kết quả hồi đáp. list-query-progress: Đang chạy truy vấn... list-query-results: {0} kết quả hồi đáp. list-renameprompt: Nhập tên mới: list-replace: Thay thế list-savefailed: Không thể lưu danh sách: list-savetitle: Lưu danh sách list-sourcetype: Loại nguồn: list-start: Từ: list-stop: Ngưng list-title: Danh sách được tạo Login login-language: Ngôn ngữ: login-project: Dự án: login-username: Tên đăng nhập: login-password: Mật khẩu: login-proxygroup: Thiết lập proxy login-proxy: Dùng một dịch vụ proxy login-proxyaddress: Địa chỉ: login-proxyport: Cổng: login-proxydomain: Tên miền: login-start: Đăng nhập login-translate: Đang dịch... login-captchatitle: Yêu cầu captcha để đăng nhập login-progress-start: Đang đăng nhập... login-progress-language: Cập nhật thông điệp tập tin... login-progress-global: Cập nhật cấu hình toàn hệ thống... login-progress-config: Cập nhật cấu hình các trang... login-progress-userlist: Kiểm tra danh sách thành viên... login-progress-whitelist: Lấy danh sách trắng người dùng... login-error-admin: Dùng Huggle trong dự án này đòi hỏi phải có quyền bảo quản viên. login-error-age: Dùng Huggle trong dự án này đòi hỏi phải tạo tài khoản ít nhất {0) ngày. login-error-alldisabled: Huggle hiện đang bị vô hiệu hóa trong tất cả các dự án. login-error-approval: Dùng Huggle trong dự án này cần phải được chấp thuận. login-error-autoconfirmed: Dùng Huggle trong dự án này đòi hỏi tài khoản của bạn phải được xác nhận. login-error-cancelled: Đã hủy bỏ. login-error-captcha: Mật khẩu hay mã xác nhận không đúng. login-error-config: Tải cấu hình các trang thất bại! login-error-count: Dùng Huggle trong dự án này đòi hỏi phải có ít nhất {0} sửa đổi. login-error-disabled: Huggle không thể kích hoạt đối với tài khoản của bạn, hãy kiểm tra lại trang cấu hình người dùng. login-error-global: Tải cấu hình các trang toàn hệ thống thất bại. login-error-invalid: Tên đăng nhập. login-error-language: Tải thông điệp tập tin thất bại. login-error-nocaptcha: Captcha không lưu được. login-error-noconfig: Dự án này không có trang cấu hình Huggle. login-error-nouser: Thành viên không tồn tại. login-error-password: Mật khẩu không đúng. login-error-projdisabled: Huggle hiện đang bị vô hiệu hóa trong dự án này. login-error-rollback: UDùng Huggle trong dự án này đòi hỏi phải có quyền lùi sửa. login-error-unknown: Không thể đăng nhập. login-error-userlist: Tải danh sách người dùng thất bại. login-error-version: Phiên bản này đã lỗi thời. Xin cập nhật phiên bản mới nhất. login-error-whitelist: Tải danh sách trắng người dùng thất bại. Main window main-page: Trang main-user: Người dùng main-contribs: Đóng góp main-history: Lịch sử main-new-messages: Bạn có tin nhắn mới; chọn Hệ thộng -> Hiện tin nhắn mới hoặc nhấn M để xem tin nhắn. main-system: Hệ thống main-system-messages: Hiện tin nhắn mới main-system-reconnectirc: Tái kết nối feed IRC main-system-savelog: Lưu nhật trình... main-system-lists: Tạo danh sách... main-system-requests: Yêu cầu... main-system-statistics: Thống kê... main-system-showlog: Hiện nhật trình main-system-showqueue: Hiện hàng đợi main-system-showtwoqueues: Hiện hai hàng đợi main-system-options: Tùy chọn... main-system-logout: Đăng xuất main-system-exit: Thoát main-queue: Hàng đợi main-queue-next: Tiếp main-queue-trim: Cắt main-queue-clear: Làm sạch main-queue-count: {0} mục main-queue-query: Chạy truy vấn... main-queue-reset: Thiết lập lại main-queue-clearall: Xóa hết main-queue-options: Quản lý Hàng đợi... main-goto: Đi đến main-goto-mytalk: Trang thảo luận của tôi main-goto-mycontribs: Đóng góp của tôi main-revision-decline: Từ chối sửa đổi này main-revision: Sửa đổi main-revision-view: Xem main-revision-revert: Hoàn tác main-revision-faith: Hoàn tác AGF main-revision-previous: Trước main-revision-next: Tiếp main-revision-latest: Mới nhất main-revision-sight: Quan sát main-page-switchtotalk: Chuyển đến trang thảo luận main-page-switchtosubject: Chuyển đến trang đề tài main-page-switchtoarticle: Chuyển đến bài viết main-page-viewlatest: Xem sửa đổi mới nhất main-page-history: Lịch sử sửa đổi main-page-historypage: Hiện lịch sử trang main-page-edit: Sửa main-page-tag: Thẻ main-page-reqdeletion: Yêu cầu xóa main-page-reqprotection: Yêu cầu khóa main-page-watch: Theo dõi main-page-unwatch: Không theo dõi nữa main-page-purge: Làm sạch main-page-patrol: Đánh dấu tuần tra main-page-move: Di chuyển... main-page-protect: Khóa... main-page-delete: Xóa... main-page-restore: Phục hồi sửa đổi cho bài viết này main-user-info: Hiện thông tin thành viên main-user-ignore: Bỏ qua main-user-unignore: Không bỏ qua main-user-contribs: Phân tích đóng góp main-user-talk: Xem trang thảo luận của thành viên này main-user-message: Gửi tin nhắn... main-user-email: Gửi e-mail... main-user-warn: Gửi cảnh báo... main-user-report: Phản hồi main-user-block: Cấm... main-browser: Trình duyệt main-browser-newtab: Tab mới main-browser-closetab: Đóng tab main-browser-closeothers: Đóng tab khác main-browser-back: Quay lại main-browser-forward: Chuyển tiếp main-browser-open: Xem trong trình duyệt ngoài main-browser-newedits: Hiện các sửa đổi mới trong trang main-browser-newcontribs: Hiện các đóng góp mới của thành viên main-help: Trợ giúp main-help-documentation: Tài liệu main-help-feedback: Phản hồi main-help-about: Giới thiệu Huggle... main-addqueue: Thêm... main-savelogtitle: Lưu nhật trình main-usermessageother: Thông điệp khác... main-advanced: Nâng cao... main-stats: {0} sửa đổi mỗi phút, {1} hoàn tác mỗi phút main-tip-revertwarn: Hoàn tác sửa đổi này, và cảnh báo thành viên main-tip-nextdiff: Hiện sửa đổi tiếp theo trong hàng đợi main-tip-revert: Hoàn tác sửa đổi này main-tip-template: Gửi bản mẫu thông điệp cho người dùng main-tip-warn: Cảnh báo người dùng main-tip-cancel: Hủy bỏ toàn bộ tác vụ đang chờ main-tip-undo: Làm lại các tác vụ gần đây main-tip-browserback: Quay lại main-tip-browserforward: Chuyển tiếp main-tip-browseropen: Xem trong trình duyệt ngoài main-tip-browsernewtab: Tab mới main-tip-browserclosetab: Đóng tab main-tip-history: Lấy lịch sử trang main-tip-historyprev: Hiện các sửa đổi trước của trang này main-tip-historynext: Hiện các sửa đổi sau của trang này main-tip-historylast: Hiện sửa đổi mới nhất của trang này main-tip-historydifftocur: Hiện khác biệt giữa sửa đổi này và sửa đổi mới nhất của trang main-tip-contribs: Phân tích đóng góp của người dùng này main-tip-contribsprev: Hiện các sửa đổi trước của người dùng này main-tip-contribsnext: Hiện các sửa đổi sau của người dùng này main-tip-contribslast: Hiện sửa đổi mới nhất của người dùng này main-tip-pageview: Xem sửa đổi này main-tip-pageedit: Sửa trang này main-tip-pagewatch: Theo dõi trang này main-tip-pagetag: Gắn thẻ trang này main-tip-pagetagdelete: Gắn thẻ xóa trang này main-tip-pagedelete: Xóa trang này main-tip-userinfo: Hiện thông tin người dùng main-tip-usertalk: Hiện trang thảo luận người dùng main-tip-usermessage: Gửi tin nhắn cho người dùng main-tip-userignore: Bỏ qua toàn bộ đóng góp của người dùng này main-tip-userreport: Phản hồi người dùng này main-tip-userblock: Cấm người dùng này main-revision-acceptpend: Chấp nhận sửa đổi đang chờ Message form message-title: Tin nhắn {0} message-help: Định ra một hoặc cả hai nội dung của Đề tài và Tóm lược. Nếu không điền tóm lược, đề tài sẽ được dùng thay thế; nếu không điền đề tài, đề mục sẽ không được viết. message-subject: Đề tài: message-message: Tin nhắn: message-summary: Tóm lược: message-autosign: Tự động thêm chữ ký Move form move-title: Di chuyển {0} move-target: Trang đích: move-reason: Lý do: move-movetalk: Chi chuyển trang thảo luận Prod form prod-title: Đề xuất xóa trang {0} prod-reason: Lý do: Protect form protect-title: Khóa {0} protect-request-title: Yêu cầu khóa trang {0} protect-reason: Lý do: protect-expiry: Thời hạn: protect-log: Nhật trình khóa: protect-currentlevel: Mức khóa hiện tại: protect-type: Kiểu khóa: protect-none: Không có protect-semiprotection: Bán khóa protect-fullprotection: Khóa hẳn protect-moveprotection: Khóa di chuyển Queue form queue-title: Hàng đợi queue-queues: Hàng đợi: queue-typegroup: Kiểu hàng đợi queue-listselector: Danh sách: queue-listbuilder: Tạo danh sách... queue-sortorder: Sắp xếp theo thứ tự: queue-removeviewed: Dời các sửa đổi đã xem queue-removeold: Dời các sửa đổi cũ trong cùng trang queue-removeafter: Dới các sửa đổi sau đó queue-removeaftertime: phút queue-preload: Kích hoạt tải trước sửa đổi cho hàng đợi được chọn này queue-ignorepages: Bỏ qua các sửa đổi trong trang này trong danh sách các trang được bỏ qua queue-traynotification: Hiện khay thông báo khi có sửa đổi được thêm vào hàng đợi này queue-diffsgroup: Khác biệt queue-nodiffs: Chỉ tải khác biệt khi đã xem sửa đổi queue-preloaddiffs: Tải trước khác biệt khi hàng đợi hoạt động queue-alldiffs: Tải khác biệt cho mỗi sửa đổi trong hàng đợi queue-pagefiltersgroup: Lọc tựa trang queue-pageregex: Tựa trang phù hợp với biểu thức chính quy: queue-namespaces: Không gian tên: queue-applylabel: Nhấn Chấp nhận để cho phép bộ lọc này lên danh sách các trang. queue-editfiltersgroup: Sửa bộ lọc queue-userregex: Tên đăng nhập phù hợp với biểu thức chính quy: queue-summaryregex: Tóm lược phù hợp với biểu thức chính quy: queue-filternewpage: Trang mới queue-filterownuserspace: Không gian trang cá nhân của người dùng queue-filteranonymous: Thành viên vô danh queue-filterignored: Người dùng được bỏ qua queue-filterreverts: Hoàn tác queue-filternotifications: Gửi thông điệp queue-filterwarnings: Gửi cảnh báo queue-filtertags: Gắn thẻ queue-filterbot: Sửa đổi bot queue-filterassisted: Sửa đổi hỗ trợ queue-filterhuggle: Sửa đổi Huggle queue-filterme: Sửa đổi của tôi queue-examplelabel1: Yêu cầu có thuộc tính này queue-examplelabel2: Loại trừ thuộc tính này queue-examplelabel3: Không kiểm tra thuộc tính này queue-usergroup: Chỉ hiện sửa đổi của các người dùng này Queue trim form queuetrim-title: Cắt hàng đợi queuetrim-age: Bỏ tất cả các sửa đổi cũ hơn trong hàng đợi queuetrim-ageunit: phút Requests form requests-title: Yêu cầu requests-cancelall: Hủy bỏ tất cả requests-cancelled: Đã hủy bỏ requests-inprogress: Đang xử lý requests-failed: Thất bại requests-completed: Đã hoàn thành requests-time: Thời gian requests-type: Loại requests-query: Truy vấn Report form report-title: Phản hồi {0} report-reason: Lý do: report-message: Tin nhắn: report-log: Cảnh báo người dùng này: Revert form revert-title: Hoàn tác {0} revert-summary: Tóm lược hoàn tác (mặc định để trống): revert-currentonly: Chỉ hoàn tác các sửa đổi đã chọn Revert and warn form revertandwarn-title: Hoàn tác và cảnh báo {0} Reverting revert-confirm-ignored: Hoàn tác sửa đổi của người dùng trong danh sách trắng '{0}'? revert-confirm-multiple: Điều này sẽ hoàn tác nhiều sửa đổi của '{0}'. Tiếp tục? revert-confirm-page: Hoàn tác sửa đổi của trang được bỏ qua '{0}'? revert-confirm-range: Tác giả của sửa đổi mục tiêu này, {1}, nằm cùng dãy với tác giả của các sửa đổi hiện tại, {0}, và có thể là một người; hãy đảm bảo sửa đổi mục tiêu này là đúng trước khi tiếp tục. Tiếp tục? revert-confirm-same: This will revert to another revision by the user that is being reverted, {0}. Continue? revert-confirm-self: This will revert your own edit. Continue? revert-confirm-warned: This will revert to a revision by {0}; this user has previously been warned. Continue? revert-error-first: Edit is the first edit to the page; unable to revert. revert-only: Edit is the only edit to the page. revert-creator: Last edit was made by page creator, {0}. revert-delete-instead: Delete page instead? revert-speedy-instead: Tag for speedy deletion instead? Speedy form speedy-title: Speedy tag {0} speedy-reason: Reason: speedy-parameters: Parameters: speedy-notifycreator: Notify page creator Statistics form stats-title: Statistics stats-actions: Actions this session: stats-session: Session time: {0} stats-edits: Edits stats-assisted: Assisted edits stats-huggle: Huggle edits stats-reverts: Reverts stats-warnings: Warnings stats-reports: Reports stats-tags: Tags stats-notifications: Notifications stats-blocks: Blocks stats-deletes: Deletes stats-protections: Protections stats-allusers: All users stats-me: Me stats-ignored: Ignored stats-anon: Anonymous stats-bots: Bots stats-other: Other Tag form tag-title: Tag {0} tag-tagselector: Add tag: tag-tags: Tag(s): tag-summary: Summary: tag-insertatend: Insert at the end of the page Update form update-title: New version available update-notification: This version of Huggle is out of date. update-required: You must update to the latest version, {0}. update-optional: Updating to the latest version, {0}, is recommended, and may be required in future. update-prompt: Download and run the latest version now? update-download: Update update-progress: Downloading new version... update-error: Failed to download new version User info form userinfo-title: User information for '{0}' userinfo-anonymous: Anonymous: userinfo-ignored: Whitelisted: userinfo-edits: Number of edits: userinfo-sessionedits: Edits this session: userinfo-sharedip: Shared/dynamic IP: userinfo-blocklog: Blocks: userinfo-warnlog: Warnings: Warning form warning-title: Warn {0} warning-levelgroup: Warning level warning-levelauto: Automatic warning-level1: Level 1 warning-level2: Level 2 warning-level3: Level 3 warning-level4: Level 4 (final) warning-warntype: Warning type: warning-warnlog: Warnings for this user: XfD form xfd-title: Nominate {0} for deletion xfd-category: Category: xfd-nominationtype: Nomination type: xfd-notify: Notify creator xfd-reason: Reason: Web requests error-apidisabled: The MediaWiki API is disabled error-exception: Error retrieving '{0}' error-fail: Failed to retrieve '{0}' error-loggedout: Account has been logged out, logging back in... error-noresponse: No response error-pagemissing: The page does not exist error-reloginfail: Failed to log back in, try restarting Huggle error-timeout: Request timed out error-unknown: Unknown error retrying: Retrying... block-done: Blocked '{0}' block-fail: Did not block '{0}' block-progress: Blocking '{0}'... blocklog-fail: Failed to retrieve block log for '{0}' blocklog-none: No block log for '{0}' blocklog-progress: Retrieving block log for '{0}'... blocknotify-fail: Did not notify '{0}' of block blocknotify-progress: Notifying '{0}' of block... delete-done: Deleted '{0}' delete-fail: Did not delete '{0}' delete-progress: Deleting '{0}'... deletelog-fail: Failed to retrieve deletion log for '{0}' deletelog-none: No deletion log for '{0}' deletelog-progress: Retrieving deletion log for '{0}'... diff-deleted: This revision has been deleted. diff-fail: Failed to retrieve diff of '{0}' reqdelete-duplicate: The page is already tagged reqdelete-tagfail: Did not tag '{0}' for deletion discussion reqdelete-redirectfail: The page is a redirect and no redirect discussion process is defined reqdelete-tagprogress: Tagging '{0}' for deletion discussion... reqdelete-subpageprogress: Creating deletion discussion subpage for '{0}'... reqdelete-subpagefail: Did not create deletion discussion subpage for '{0}' reqdelete-logprogress: Adding '{0}' to deletion discussion log... reqdelete-logfail: Did not add '{0}' to deletion discussion log edit-fail: Did not edit '{0}' edit-progress: Editing '{0}'... email-done: Sent e-mail to '{0}' email-fail: Failed to send e-mail to '{0}' email-progress: Sending e-mail to '{0}'... history-fail: Failed to retrieve history of '{0}' history-progress: Retrieving history of '{0}' ({1})... move-done: Moved '{0}' to '{1}' move-fail: Did not move '{0}' to '{1}' move-progress: Moving '{0}' to '{1}'... notify-fail: Did not notify the creator of '{0}' notify-unknowncreator: Cannot find page creator patrol-duplicate: The page is already patrolled patrol-done: Marked '{0}' as patrolled patrol-fail: Did not mark '{0}' as patrolled patrol-notfound: Cannot find recent-changes id, page is too old patrol-progress: Marking '{0}' as patrolled... protect-done: Changed protection level for '{0}' protect-fail: Did not change protection level for '{0}' protect-progress: Changing protection level for '{0}'... protectlog-fail: Failed to retrieve protection log for '{0}' protectlog-none: No protection log for '{0}' protectlog-progress: Retrieving protection log for '{0}'... purge-done: Purged '{0}' purge-fail: Failed to purge '{0}' purge-progress: Purging '{0}' queue-refresh-fail: Error refreshing queue '{0}' report-duplicate: The user has already been reported report-fail: Did not report '{0}' report-progress: Reporting '{0}'... saveuserconfig-done: Updated user configuration page saveuserconfig-fail: Did not update user configuration page saveuserconfig-progress: Updating user configuration page... loadglobalconfig-fail: Failed to load global configuration page loadprojectconfig-fail: Failed to load project configuration page loaduserconfig-fail: Failed to load user configuration page reqprotection-badformat: Format of request page unknown reqprotection-duplicate: Protection has already been requested reqprotection-fail: Did not request protection of '{0}' reqprotection-progress: Requesting protection of '{0}'... revert-cannotundo: Cannot undo due to conflicting intermediate edits revert-conflict: The page was edited by ignored user '{0}' revert-fail: Did not revert '{0}' revert-nochange: The content of the target revision is identical to that of the current revision revert-nootheruser: No other user has edited the page revert-progress: Reverting '{0}'... tag-alreadytagged: The page has already been tagged tag-deleted: The page has been deleted tag-fail: Did not tag '{0}' tag-progress: Tagging '{0}'... sight-done: Marked revision {0} of '{1}' as sighted sight-fail: Failed to sight revision {0} of '{1}' sight-progress: Marking revision {0} of '{1}' as sighted speedy-fail: Did not tag '{0}' for speedy deletion speedy-progress: Tagging '{0}' for speedy deletion... warnlog-fail: Failed to retrieve warning log for '{0}' warnlog-none: '{0}' has not been warned warnlog-progress: Retrieving warning log for '{0}'... unwatch-done: Removed '{0}' from watchlist unwatch-fail: Failed to remove '{0}' from watchlist unwatch-progress: Removing '{0}' from watchlist... usermessage-duplicate: A message about the same thing was already present usermessage-fail: Did not message '{0}' usermessage-progress: Messaging '{0}'... watch-done: Added '{0}' to watchlist watch-fail: Failed to add '{0}' to watchlist watch-progress: Adding '{0}' to watchlist... warn-alreadyfinal: The user already has a final warning warn-alreadyblocked: The user has already been blocked warn-alreadyreported: The user has already been reported warn-oldedit: The user has not edited since their latest warning warn-recent: The user was warned less than {0} seconds ago warn-fail: Did not warn '{0}' warn-progress: Warning '{0}'... API api-help: No parameters in API query Category:Huggle